


Serving Repentance [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, I knew these two would get me eventually, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Serving Repentance" by CurrieBelle.</p><p>"Set after Episode 40.</p><p> Vex and Percy discussing their shared interests: trick shots, repressed feelings, poor timing, and ill-advised vengeance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Repentance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serving Repentance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897056) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 



Length: 19:44  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serving%20repentance.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/serving-repentance).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD, THESE TWO. I am so into this pairing, it's not even funny. Used to fill my "read with silence" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to CurrieBelle for giving me permission to podfic her stories!


End file.
